We're all MAD here
by Cooper Writer Crafter
Summary: The science of hatred is very complex. For Misa Amane, hers is the greatest form of all. [MisaTakada] [TakadaHal] [HalMisa] YURI. May include a series of foreplays and mind games. Written for a new kind of material in Death Note fandom. Review if pleased.
1. The Forlorn Female

**Title: **_We're all MAD here_

**Anime: **Death Note

**Pairing: **Misa Amane / Kiyomi Takada / Hal Lidner

**RATED: M**

**Warning: **_yuri, possible lemon_

**Summary: **_The science of hatred is very complex. For Misa Amane, hers is the greatest form of all. _

**XXX**

**A Forlorn Company**

The science of hatred is very complex. There must be a reasonable amount of it in the world that varies in form and intensity. Misa Amane wasn't really that smart to understand concepts such as science and frankly she didn't care. All she knows is that whatever she feels for this ugly bitch is the greatest form of hatred. Science, she believed, could not possibly explain the rarity of her emotion or withhold the intensity it purges out. She hated Kiyomi Takada. It was an innate, hideous feeling. She knows that adjectives near to "murderous" would only suffice it. More than anything else, Misa wants her dead and wanted it slow and torturous at the same time. It must be a typical exaggeration for any girl who becomes acquainted with her boyfriend's other girl but nonetheless this is a personal vendetta. And hell, it's on, all right.

Who does she think she is? Just because she is a famous journalist she could go around strutting her body in those formal feminine clothes even though to Misa's opinion she lacks the luscious curves most men craved. Kiyomi Takada was hailed as Kira's spokeswoman and Misa's gorgeous boyfriend and soon-to-be spouse Light Yagami has to get close to her and all so he could gather information for their investigations. That still doesn't give her the right to be clingy and all lovey-dovey to Misa's Light. She is so disgusting, a woman with no shame whatsoever. Misa would like to stomp her feet in her face and let her well-manicured nails sink into the blemished flesh. She hated the goddamn whore! Misa doesn't only want her dead, no. She wants her to suffer five years before death. The beautiful blonde model is determined to make sure it was her who would give Takada that taste of sweet perdition.

After the shared dinner they have Misa kept having nightmares of her. She could see Takada in a bright violet dress, screwing her boyfriend as she watched in shocking horror. She had these nightmares for a very long time and it was destroying her self-worth, eating away her whole intestinal dignity. Misa wishes that her fear would not become a reality and there is only one way to do that.

Misa stalked Takada feverously. She wasn't insecure. She knew Light was just using her but she has to draw the line and become territorial. It's time to show who is the boss. So she went to shows and concerts where Takada is a host. Mogi, her manager, was kind enough to organize her revenge fare silently. He didn't approve it altogether but he was always the wise gentleman that complaining with make him a nosy idiot. So he allowed the petite beauty to have her way all the time. The only exception was when there are strict orders from authority that he should draw back and control Misa Amane and be in charge. Fortunately he was just asked to stick around and be a bodyguard.

The young model was shaking hands and signing autographs, impatient to get out the crowd to find Takada. She wasn't impolite to fans and publicity but she really needs to get out of here. She gave Mogi a defeated look and he quickly understood her urgency. He asked the people to step back because they will be leaving. As soon as Misa was out of mob grasp, she breathed a sigh of relief and started to feast her eyes on her target.

"Misa-Misa," Mogi spoke calmly. "Shall I take you there so you could talk to Takada-san herself?"

Misa crossed her arms stubbornly and blew her bangs away from her eyes. "That's crazy talk, Mochi-chan. Misa doesn't need you to always supervise her."

"But you could remember the last time when one of her bodyguards, the tall blonde, restrained you."

Misa scoffed louder. "Misa can take care of herself now."

She was accused of being a criminal, tortured by a perverted detective and let us not forget to mention her family was massacred. Misa knows darn well how to take care herself. "Wait for me here, Mochi."

She was wearing a sensual, low-cut blouse that hugs her breasts firmly in place. Her pale skin was luminescent. Her smooth blonde locks were loose on her waist. The leather mini skirt was exposing the deliciously edible flesh of her thighs a little whenever she starts to move about. She was looking so hot indeed. Add her touch of simple make-up and cherry lip gloss and you get a perfect cosmopolitan cover for the year's issue. She confidently walked, her boots gliding effortlessly. She turned heads as expected. She heard praising murmurs. And god, isn't she the most desirable woman on earth. Light wants her. Not Takada. Just look at the beyotch.

As she got closer, she took in every simple detail in her opponent's appearance. Kiyomi Takada is attractive, Misa would admit that, but in a different league. She has a clean, short hair. Her skin was okay. She wore little make up. Her smile was skilled friendly. Her peach blouse was buttoned only to the extent of her collar, exposing a lovely white neck. The skirt was an inch high on her knees. Her white sandals matched it. She was tossing her head teasingly when she laughs at the jokes of the director. Misa slowed her step, trying to gain some strategy to immediately assault her cleverly. Takada noticed her when she craned her head a little. Her soft blue eyes flickered and she regarded Misa another professionally kind smile that the model also loathed.

"Good evening, Amane-san." Her voice was so polite that it hurts Misa's ears ten times fold.

Misa did not bother greeting back. She simply tapped her foot impatiently. She is used getting things her way. Takada knew the spoiled-brat tactic and she didn't encourage it. She pretended to engage in another animated conversation with the director. Misa knew what she was doing of course and she won't win.

"Um, Director-san," Misa placed her fingers around the man's forearm. She added some soft brushing of her bosom for the appeal. He noticed and was courteous enough not to drool. He was gone after some cooing from Misa's part.

Now it was just her and Takada.

"I must apologize for the brief dinner last time, Amane-san. I do not wish to appear rude to you but I was really upset with the way you talk to me at that moment." Takada was so eloquent with opening remarks, isn't she? Her insults are covered with shrewd politeness.

Misa did not say anything. Not yet. Don't retort any bitchiness just yet. She knew that she is that stereotype blonde girl and she was not going to prove that right. So she kept her mouth shut for now and listened.

Takada blinked twice, amused of the gait the model is trying to possess. She was actually trying to be cool and serious. How interesting...

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Amane-san?"

"Let's dine together again, Kiyomi-chan." Misa tried to sound sincere and surprisingly she did sound exactly like that. She now managed a casual smile. Takada was a little taken aback.

So this is how she wants to play then…

Takada chuckled mildly. "I am honored to do so...Misa-chan."

The next thing both women were aware of is that they are riding on the limousine being driven by Mogi himself. Takada placed her hands on her lap the whole time. She was looking straight ahead, watching the lights blur as the car passes them by. Misa on the other hand had her legs crossed, exposing some more flesh. She was fingering the strap of her red tank top and was taking sneak glances at the other woman. Takada decided to humor her so she looked back. Misa knew she could not just avert her gaze. She is going to see this one through. The blonde angel smiled. Takada smiled warmer. They held each other's gazes for a long moment then they finally looked away together.

Mogi was looking at the front mirror once or twice, wondering what could possibly be happening to those two at this moment.

"Where should we be dining, Misa-chan?" Takada was a good, engaging conversationalist. It almost sounded like she was interested. She must have learned it in her Mass Communications. Misa tried not rolling her eyes.

She switched back to her cheerful demeanor. She also made sure it was just the right note of being happy. She didn't want to appear too excited. Misa clasped her hands together in a gesture of enthusiasm while opening her mouth to show a bright set of white pearls. She knows this pose is effective since she commonly uses it on people who bore her. "You would like it there, Kiyomi-chan. It's also a private dining area. It would only be just you and me."

"I thank you for this invitation, Misa-chan. I was afraid that you will decline my friendship." Takada looked at her hands shyly. She was acting too. Misa has a far better experience in that expertise.

She surprised Takada by taking both her hands. Misa knew she was an idiot last time when she got drunk. There is no room for being retarded this time.

"Kiyomi-chan is a nice, pleasant lady and Misa—" The model paused abruptly and knew that she has to act well-adjusted since she is after all three years older. She gave up the foolish cute talk and repeated. "You are a nice, pleasant lady, Kiyomi-chan and _I_ like you."

Takada could not stop herself from smiling coyly. No more "Misa-Misa" references then? This is better than she anticipated.

The limousine came to a stop. Misa got out first and asked Takada to wait inside the car for a while. Mogi held the door and waited, not exchanging a word with the other woman. Takada was absorbed with observing Misa from a far. This may sound rather unbecoming of her but how she envies that girl's body. She is a doll. Takada is intelligent and she knew how to carry herself. She has beauty too that ravishes men but not like Misa's. She wanted that kind of aura in her beauty. It's almost killing her when she sees the cute model bouncing around with her stylish clothes and childish pace. Takada sometimes wishes she could be like that for just one day. You see, she has an appetite for raw sex and if she looks like Misa she will get that. Being respected and looked up to because of your wit is great and all but sometimes a gorgeous woman like her wants a fuck.

The talented journalist allowed her thoughts to wander some more as she tolerantly waited in her seat. She was keenly aware of how Misa is being treated like a sex object. It made her think of possibilities. Maybe Misa is a village bicycle. Girls like her usually sleep around. Since Takada is a good judge of character she could tell Misa is loyal to Light alone. When that man entered her mind, her heart skipped a beat and then she felt warm all of a sudden between her thighs. This is a good sensation.

Misa returned and asked Takada to come out. They walked side by side together like real friends. Mogi opened the door for them. They stepped in. Takada glanced around with eyebrows up.

"This is not a private restaurant, Misa-chan." Takada glanced at the area. There was a tablecloth on the floor and the food was there including the wine.

"Of course! I want an inside picnic and it's cozy and private at the same time." Misa removed her boots and placed them neatly aside. She sat on the floor and giggled. Takada knew that this is part of her scheme. She also took off her sandals and sat down opposite her.

"I have to admit and complement you, Misa-chan. This is completely new and creative." Takada did not forget to place the napkin above her lap, running her fingers on it to smoothen the wrinkles. Misa did the same.

"Let's eat then, Kiyomi-chan." Misa took her silverware and started slicing. Takada took her time slicing and chewing, tasting the food thoroughly. Misa was casually gulping down the contents and she was careful not to drink wine. Takada offered it at last and she poured them a drink.

"You are a very interesting girl," Takada was looking at Misa through her wine glass. Misa was just sipping a little from hers. She took note of that.

"Light really does want to marry me, Kiyomi-chan. And you are definitely invited." It sounded like an attack but Takada did not care about her words anymore. She was concentrating on her face and that pronounced bosom.

She still tried to pay attention as she replied. "Very well. I would be pleased to be one of your bridesmaids."

"How about maid of honor?"

Takada chuckled humorlessly. "That would be generous of you, Misa-chan."

Misa giggled and moved closer to Takada, drinking the contents of her wineglass at last. Takada watched her.

"You know I really wish we could be closer to each other." Misa said, trying to collect her thoughts. "Light does like you, Kiyomi-chan but what you have with him is not romance. He loves me. Only me, Kiyomi-chan."

"I could tell, Misa-chan.""

Bitch. Sure you can. Misa poured some more wine on Takada's glass. While holding the bottle, she clumsily brushed herself on Takada's left arm. She was not yet drunk but she was overcome with the feeling to strangle her senseless. Takada noticed the fault in her action and she placed her own hand around the bottle. "I can do it myself."

Misa pouted. She did not let go of the bottle. They ended up pouring the glass together. They were closer to each other, all right. Misa was leaning on Takada, pressing her whole weight on her left shoulder. Takada stayed completely still, trying to be oblivious. Their fingers were on each other as they held the bottle. They didn't even notice that the wine has overflowed. Misa laughed heartily. She apologized. "Misa is sorry."

"I really like it when you talk using the third person, Misa-chan." This time Takada means it. It was a good thing that the napkin was on her lap or her skirt would have been spilled with the wine. She dried herself quietly. Misa leaned her cheek on Takada's shoulder, peering languidly.

They were too deadly close. At this point Misa could really strangle her. She wanted to give in to the notion but there was something else burning inside her that she could not comprehend anymore. She wonders helplessly if the other woman felt it. When Takada was contented that she was not that wet with wine, she said, "Misa-chan, maybe we should go back to our respective homes."

Misa was not done yet. She hasn't accomplished utter humiliation from Takada. She tried to find a way to do so but her mind was blank from diabolical ideas. She didn't move from her position. Takada used her other hand to ease Misa from her current pose. She placed a hand on her shoulder to push her off gently. Misa unconsciously placed her own hand above Takada's. Both women did not move.

Misa felt really tired. She had been working hard lately and the photo shoots, interviews and fans chasing her around could be very exhausting and draining. Maybe she could ruin Takada some other time. All she wanted right now is rest. She doesn't care anymore if she had her cheek on her enemy's shoulder.

Takada noticed the change in the atmosphere and was not sure if she likes it. "Misa-chan, are you sure you are okay?"

"No, I feel really sleepy, Kiyomi-chan."

"Shall I call Mogi-san?" Takada was unable to think about what the hell is with this girl. Their hands were still on each other. That was the second time for this night. Somehow it felt too intimate.

Suddenly Takada had a plan. She had been thinking about it earlier and maybe she should see the results. While Misa remained paralyzed in her place, Takada moved her hand from her shoulder to her cheek. She tilted her head to get better access. When she leaned closer, she knew what to go for. Misa did not even have the time to react. Takada pressed her mouth against hers, warm breath released and exchanged. Misa muffled a gasp as their tongues met. She did not refuse it. Is this another game?

If it is, she will win.

To Takada's surprise, Misa responded after. She placed her arms around the other woman's neck and pulled her close to explore her some more. Takada took this as an opportunity to run her hands cautiously around those nice breasts. She was unwilling at first and then she finally enjoyed the weight of those breasts. She teased the nipples until they harden within the fabric. Her own nipples were erect as well. She kneaded on them some more. Misa moaned.

This aroused Takada even more to bury her mouth further and push Misa to the floor, scattering about the silverware and the plates around them. The blonde beauty lay on her back and allowed Takada to rest herself on top. She gently grinded herself on the petite girl. Misa teased her fingers down Takada's collarbone. They stopped kissing so Misa could bite the flesh of her neck. Takada then busied herself with gaining entrance to that ridiculously short leather skirt.

"Bitch, I hate you." Misa let out hoarsely as she felt Takada's fingers making their way inside her underwear.

"I hate you more, slut."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? Fuck you!" Takada lifted Misa up to a sitting position. They eyed each other angrily. Then Takada smiled and stood up, fixing the creases of her blouse and skirt. She regarded Misa with a nod.

"I am early tomorrow for work." She simply said.

Misa remained on the floor, looking up. She stood up when she realized she should be at the same height as Takada. They couldn't tear each other's eyes away from one another. "I will be around, Kiyomi-chan."

Takada gathered herself as she headed to the door. "I don't doubt that, Misa-chan."

Then she opened the door and Mogi appeared. He looked at the two women curiously but said nothing. Misa ordered him to drive Takada back to her place. Mogi obeyed.

The science of hatred is complex. Misa did not care. Whatever she feels for Kiyomi Takada is the greatest form of hatred. And as she discovered now, it is also something more.

**Enjoyable and can't get enough? Then must you submit a review?**

**XXX**


	2. Suspension of Belief

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I shall now be devoting myself to Yuri if nothing else; hence this particular genre might just fulfill my need for an experimental ground. Needless to say I am awfully compelled not to dismiss this certain story due to the fact that LLight redundancy is getting to me and I would like to beg and differ as always.**** The idea of this story is based on that presumption. Enjoy this humble narrative of mine.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Suspension of Belief**

Kiyomi Takada probably thought that she could get away with it.

She was wrong.

Sitting now on the edge of her seat, she knew just how deadly the game has become. She fought the urge to bite down on her nails so she kept her hands pressing neatly against the hem of her gray skirt. She also tried not to think of running her fingers to caress the pale flesh of her thighs exposed underneath the table. It's all because Kiyomi Takada felt hot. She knew she could only quell the temperature of her primitive yearn by rubbing her palms on her thighs but she didn't. She was in public eye, for god's sakes.

"You really don't have to stop, Takada-sama."

Takada blinked at her foreign female bodyguard. Hal Lidner returned the inquiring gaze. For a moment they both looked lost until the fairer beauty spoke again, "You could go to the toilet if you want to, Takada-sama."

Takada chuckled in relief. She knew that Hal wouldn't mean anything else about the earlier statement. Sheesh, is she losing her mind? Takada smiled warmly. "I appreciate your concern, Hal-san."

The older blonde nodded and went on shuffling the cards. The two of them had been playing a card game for almost an hour now. After the previous night's rendezvous, Takada needed some relaxation. The fact that she discovered that there is a possible breach in her gender preference made her incline to scream at the top of her lungs but Takada forced away the silly thought and pondered on her set of cards instead. As she was doing the boring chore, she kept glancing across Hal who was sitting immobile. Her gentle face was focused on her own cards. Takada traced her gaze on the lavish red lipstick on those pouting lips then down to her collarbone as she finds herself growing fixated on the two buttons exposing the delicate flesh of her cleavage. After that, Takada could see no more but she wished she could. Then it her. Takada slowly placed down the cards on the table as though she felt disparaged. Then she placed her hands down the table, trying to disengage her attention from the other woman's body. Hal noticed her tensed up. Takada knew the game has indeed become deadlier.

"Takada-sama?"

Darn it, Takada thought, if only she has a different hair color. "Hal-san?"

"Yes?" Hal now had her eyes on her mistress. Takada met the eyes. They have the peculiar shade of brownish yellow. She liked the eyes most of all.

"Did you leave another invitation to Amane-san's manager?"

"All has been settled, Takada-sama." Hal has also a deep, pedantic voice that drawn Takada even more. The brunette smiled suggestively and crossed her legs so that two of her fingers touched the portion of her knee. Hal couldn't see the action of course nor does she have any idea what is going on with the other female.

Takada pursed her lips together then remarked. "Are you going somewhere this evening?"

"I have no other errands unless Takada-sama wants me to go elsewhere." Hal absentmindedly pulled her dark coat against her. Could she be suspecting that Near sent her as a spy? Impossible, Hal had been nothing but careful.

"I understand." Takada kept her voice steady while gazing at the other woman promptly. Her thoughts were filled with questions though. For example: what kind of brassier does Hal wear? Takada emptied that thought and shifted her position in her seat.

"Would Takada-sama like to take a rest now?" Hal stood up to offer a hand.

"Yes, take me to bed now." Takada ignored the innuendo on that phrase of hers and smiled. She stood up and straightened imaginary lines in her skirt.

The two women walked silently to the room. Takada opened her door and went in. She turned to look at Hal who bowed at her. "Wait."

Hal looked up. Takada felt her head pounding rapidly. "Stay with me for a while, would you, Hal-san?"

Hal blinked. Maybe this spiteful woman needed company. Well, Hal never really thought nastily about her. Takada was nothing but finesse and generous to everybody since she started working for her. She still knew what her mission dictates and that is to have this woman observed at all times. Hal knew spending a night with her alone would get her to more opportunities in uncovering helpful facts for Near and the SPK investigation. She quietly obeyed and proceeded inside.

Takada permitted herself to sit on the bed just a little longer before she finally collapses in it. Hal stood before her, her lean structure visible and almost so easy to touch. Takada still did not give in to the sensation overpowering her. This was wrong, hundred and ten percent wrong to want to be with another woman...to be with someone of the same gender.

"Hal-san, would you please be kind to take my sandals off for me? I feel really tired."

"Yes, Takada-sama," Hal knelt down slowly and removed one sandal, her face grave. She noticed the marks on the younger woman's ankles. She looked up at Takada. "Did you hurt yourself, Takada-sama?"

Takada tried to look at what Hal was indicating but her eyesight seemed to haze. She still leaned closer. "What do you mean? Oh, that. It must have been when Amane-san and I got into a petty fight."

"Did she hurt you?" A worry look passed on Hal's features.

"No," Takada smiled. "I like your concern, Hal-san. It warms me."

"I only wish for nothing but your good well-being, Takada-sama." Hal was standing up but Takada placed a hand on her shoulder. Hal looked at her, curious.

"Are you saying that in professional terms since I hired you?" Takada knew this kind of conversation could only lead to trouble but she could not help it. She feels stupid and she would want to go with the flow now.

Hal visibly bit her lip. Then she answered. "Probably, Takada-sama. I hardly know you."

"You could endeavor on that now." Takada removed her hand from Hal's shoulder and felt her body sinking in the soft sheets of her bed. She closed her eyes.

"I don't understand." Hal looked a little frightened. She was trying to analyze the other woman's actions. All of these seemed unfamiliar to her.

Takada laughed heartily and tilted her head to the side. Hal raised an eyebrow.

"You're very foolish, Hal-san. You know exactly what I am implying," As an additional gesture, Takada sat up quickly, ignoring the nausea for a moment and tugged on the sleeve of her cotton blouse. The button came lose easily. She met Hal's eyes.

Hal did not know what to make out of the situation. She was not sure how to react. She never expected this, not even once. Her mind never travelled that far. "Takada-sama."

"I am always a rational person, Hal, you know that." Takada gave a dismissive look and started unbuttoning. When she had finished, she carefully removed her skirt. Then she looked up at Hal again as she sat there, beckoning.

"Takada-sama," Hal does not know what to say. Nothing seems appropriate right now.

"Take off your clothes, Hal."

Hal wanted to refuse but she tried to weigh the reasons for this spontaneous action. One, if this is a spontaneous action then this must be a product of something else. Hal could only deduce that it has something to do with that perky model. Two, if this is meant as a trap then Hal must find a way to retaliate. Three, if this is nothing but some random fluff and Takada really just wanted Hal then…

Hal was suddenly confused. She run a hand through her hair and said, "Takada-sama, I'm afraid I can't comply with what you want me to do right now."

"Rubbish," Takada was obviously irritated. "I could fire you, you know."

Takada knew the injustice to that threat. She knew she was finally losing it. Hal eyed her viciously for a while then she sighed heavily.

Hal would not want to get fired. This is an important errand. Besides, it might be for the best. Looking at the circumstances at all possible angles right now, she could take Takada into a deeper level of confidence if she slept with her. But Hal earned her position in the FBI Academy by not resorting to slutty terms. She never used sex to get what she wanted. She never slept with any male associates. How different could this be? Oh, how she hated the act of doing it right now.

"I look at you Hal and I know you wanted to be passionate with somebody." Takada whispered coyly. "I want to be passionate with you. Now. Here. Under the covers of my bed."

Hal blinked. Then she finally grinned. If this is what it takes to close the case and be with the man she wanted to be with...

"I actually do want to be passionate with someone, you are very much correct on that terms." Hal answered and thought of Mello.

"Oh?" Takada teased as she crossed her legs once more.

Hal took a step closer and kept her eyes on Takada the whole time she was taking off her coat. She threw it somewhere then proceeded on her own blouse. Takada stopped her.

"Let me do it," Takada offered and Hal sat beside her. "There is something sexy with undressing another woman."

Hal swallowed hard. She is attracted to men obviously. Takada is a pretty lady but she just doesn't swing that way. Nevertheless, Hal submits to the ridiculous state of affair right now. She knew she has no real choice. Takada is obviously being dictated by her desire. Hal is going to give her that desire; shove it to her even if in exchange for that Takada would give her secrets pertaining the capture of Kira.

Takada slowly unbuttoned Hal's blouse, taking in every moment. Hal tried to keep silent but if she going to do this she needed to know why and how.

"Did Amane-san--?" she was not sure how to phrase the question.

"Yes," Takada smiled as she glanced at the black bra in front of her. She tried not to get aroused by the sight of the garment. It was just a simple brassier, black and cotton. It was conventional and not exactly what Takada had in her mind. There really are many things she needed to know about Hal. That is, if she chose to keep screwing around with her while she is under her employment.

Hal was already trying to make herself accessible and comfortable at the same time. She cautiously brushed the strands of hair from Takada's face. Takada returned the sentiment, allowing her fingers to caress the blonde hair. It was spun like gold. Takada was captivated even more. She couldn't help the feeling so she followed that direction and captured Hal's mouth in a soft kiss.

Hal closed her eyes, allowing her senses blur for a moment. She felt Takada's arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Hal placed her hands on the other woman's breasts, comforting her and somehow enjoying this whole new experience. They remained very gentle with each other as if afraid that one rough pressure would break them. Takada helped Hal out of her slacks and they both caved in to the bed. Hal was on top, kissing Takada's neck in a rhythmic speed, biting the sizzling flesh here and there. She traced it with her tongue, taking absolute time. Takada urged her to go on, placing her hand on the back of Hal's head. Hal run her fingers on the strap of Takada's bra and the other woman unhooked it. When her brassier came off, Hal devoured one taunt nipple in her mouth, playing with it giddily.

Takada let out an exasperated moan as she wrapped her legs around Hal. She buried her fingernails on Hal's shoulders. After awhile they started kissing feverously again. Then they stopped, both are unsure how to go on. Both admitted that this is the first time they ever were with another woman before. Takada smiled and regarded Hal with a kiss on the forehead as the older woman rested on top of her.

"We could always do it some other time if you want, Takada-sama."

"Call me Kiyomi."

"Yes, Kiyomi."

Hal removed herself from the position and sat on the bed. She picked up her clothes and put them on. Takada just watched as she lay there, hopelessly insatiable. Hal said good night and before closing the door behind her, she promised the second time to be better for Takada's sake.

Then Takada watched Hal leave.

Kiyomi Takada believed in a lot of things. She believed in human rights. She also believed in equality. She believed in Kira most of all. Among all of these solid beliefs, she also secretly believed in the power of sex that could pollute the senses. She believed that she is the kind of woman who could easily find a man to fulfill her naked desires. This time Takada felt wronged. She might not have Light Yagami as that man in mind but regardless of that thought, she knew she is still the kind of woman who can have the power of sex at her side. Acquiring willing lovers will be a piece of cake to her now.

A sudden plan of action must be done. Takada moved to her side with a polished smile on her lips and drifted off to slumber.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I shall be concentrating on developing the main attraction for this story. I have no idea how many chapters this will take me but I promise to make it more memorable. There are so many things needed to explore on Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada and Hal Lidner and I am determine to endeavor all the hidden tension there (using an Alice and Wonderland setting.) I am just warming up. There are more in store for this threesome. I just hope I could justify it.**

**Be my ally and review!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
